hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Williams
|gender = Female |age = at least 400 years |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = a secret |hair = Purple |eyes = Grey |blood type = AB |occupation = |relatives = Jack Retter (illegally adopted son) |type = Specialist |abilities = Lilith |abilties = Lilith |affiliation = Skirra Clique (Leader)}} '||}} is the founder and leader of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang with class A bounties. Appearance Abigail is a beautiful, young-looking woman with ash-pale skin purple shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. She wears purple heeled shoes, black tights, and a purple dress with fishnet-like sleeves and a skirt that reaches her knees. Personality Abigail seems perpetually nonchalant and often callous. Caring little for physical needs such as money and (in her point of view) human lives. This leads her to encourage indiscriminate killing and not caring about what to steal (she does keep them for a while to admire them). While she initially didn't care much for the Skirra Clique, starting it mainly as a hobby, she's grown fond of the group and its members but tries to keep it to herself. When faced with death, Abigail often smiles and flirts with the subject. Enjoying the possibility that her life could end and playing with weaker foes (she takes powerful fighters seriously). History Abigail's past is almost completely unknown and not even she remembers much herself, all that's known for sure is that she's lived for at least four hundred years but has mainly just meandered through that life. One night she was targeted by a ten-year-old Jack Retter and while she won the battle, she was impressed with Jack's talent and took him as a surrogate son. Abigail then decided to form a crminal group comprised of Nen users, with Jack and an acquantice, Maqbeth Sepet, joining her as the founding members. Plot Equipment Ceremonial Dagger: '''Abigail owns a ceremonial dagger with a short blade, gold guard, black hilt and gold pommel. While the dagger can be used as an intimidation weapon, its real purpose is to activate her ability. Abilities & Powers Abigail is a ludicrously strong fighter, Jacob Nekelots states that she's the strongest member of the Skirra Clique. Most members of the clique believe that there isn't any opponent that can beat Abigail in a one-on-one fight. Abigail's strength is enough that she is able to defeat most pro-Hunter level combatants without using her full power (due to her ability's conditions). Abigail uses a low-risk, high-reward fighting style consisting of darting around the battlefield and kicks aimed at openings. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: As speed is a fundamental part of Abigail's fighting style, she is exceptionally fast, able to keep up with cars and dodge bullets after they've been fired. Her reflexes are impressive enough to block (or avoid) attacks from foes that attack her as she attacks. Genius-level Intellect: Due to living over four hundred years, Abigail has a massive amount of experience in battle and planning, enough to lead a criminal group with class A bounties. She prefers simplistic plans but can very easily adapt her plans for the Clique if something goes wrong. 'Proficient Weapons Specialist: '''While she normally uses her ceremonial dagger to activate her ability or as an intimidation tool, she can use it in an actual fight if needed. Nen Abigail is a Specialist, however she claims there's something missing to her ability, sometimes saying "I've forgotton something important." and this inhibits a portion of her power. Nonetheless, according to Jacob, her Aura capacity ranks first in the group. Due to living for four hundred years, Abigail has mastered all Nen techniques and knows all of its properties. Her most used technique in combat is Ryu, her transference of focus in aura amount and location is described as being "more fluid than water". Due to the dangerous conditions of her ability, she often uses it only as a last resort, or if she knows she can fulfil the conditions. Quotes *(To those who fight the Clique) "''You've antagonized a family of monsters, a hilariously horrible idea." Trivia *Abigail's overall design references a Witch, a person (mostly a woman) that practices witchcraft (sometimes by being possessed by the devil). **She is named after Abigail Williams, one of the first to display symptoms of being possessed during the Salem witch trials. *She allows Jack (her surrogate son) to call her "mother" in private. Category:Specialist Category:Nen User Category:Characters